


L'amore non mi basta

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Storie di ghiaccio e fuoco [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dark Comedy, F/M, Out of Character, Parody, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa ff è il seguito di "Quattro funerali e un matrimonio" e ritroviamo la parodia del matrimonio di Ramsay Bolton con l'immaginaria Ariana Stark, personaggio inventato da me, sorella di Ned Stark. In questa ff Ramsay, su suggerimento dell'infido Roose Bolton, se ne parte per Grande Inverno con la sua nuova sposa con la scusa di proteggere la fortezza (e con la volontà di farla sua!). Ciò che doveva essere solo un trucco dei Bolton, però, diviene realtà quando Theon ha la "geniale idea" di attaccare Grande Inverno...<br/>Grazie a chi spenderà il suo tempo per leggere le mie storielle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo primo

**L’amore non mi basta**

Roose Bolton era partito da Forte Terrore ormai da una settimana e solo gli Dèi antichi e nuovi potevano sapere cosa stesse complottando con il suo vecchio amico Lord Walder Frey. In effetti, alle Torri Gemelle pareva spirare un vento di complotti che avrebbe portato i due alfieri del Nord ad appoggiare i Lannister, ma forse non era vero nemmeno quello. Lord Bolton e Lord Frey non volevano essere i vassalli di nessuno, né di Re Robb né dello psicopatico sul Trono di Spade, perciò, alla fine, avrebbero agito solo per ottenere vantaggi e potere per loro. In tal senso i programmati matrimoni di Bolton e Frey con gli Stark avevano il non dichiarato scopo di portare i due ambiziosi uomini a dominare il Nord, con buona pace del resto dei Sette Regni.

E di Ariana cosa ne era stato? Era sopravvissuta a una intera settimana come Lady di Forte Terrore senza la protezione di Roose Bolton che, comunque fosse, perlomeno non sembrava incline a scatti di collera durante i quali poteva accadere di tutto e di più?

Lady Ariana aveva fatto proprio quello che le era stato richiesto, da brava Stark qual era: si era tenuta lontana dalle segrete, non aveva mai fatto alcuna domanda al suo _adorabile_ maritino, nemmeno quando l’intero castello risuonava di urla strazianti o quando il maritino suddetto partiva improvvisamente per cacciare qualcosa di _non meglio definito_. Aveva fatto la castellana, non diversamente da come si era abituata a Grande Inverno, soprattutto dopo la partenza di Lady Catelyn, della quale aveva in un certo senso preso il posto. Si mostrava sorridente e gentile con tutti, persino con i loschi individui che servivano il suo Lord e che, dopo qualche giorno di sorrisi, avevano cominciato a considerarla una perfetta imbecille, ma tutto sommato innocua. Era docile, servizievole e obbediente con Ramsay anche quando lo vedeva tornare stravolto dalle cacce di cui sopra e da nottate intere in cui scompariva e che, stranamente, coincidevano con quelle in cui Forte Terrore risuonava di grida raccapriccianti… Non si faceva e non faceva domande, lo accoglieva con sorrisi, affetto e tenere frasi di circostanza.

“Hai fatto buona caccia, mio Lord?”

“Hai trascorso una felice serata, mio Lord?”

Al che Ramsay rispondeva immancabilmente con una sorta di ghigno e un’altra frase convenzionale.

“Ottimamente, mia cara Lady, tutto è andato a meraviglia.”

Insomma, pareva che il matrimonio di Ramsay e Ariana scorresse come un _delizioso e tenero idillio._    

L’unica pecca in tutto ciò restava la presenza delle due giovani donne, Violet e Myranda, che Ariana aveva trattato in malo modo il giorno delle sue nozze, ma che pareva proprio non ci fosse modo di scacciare dal castello.

Ariana sembrava scema per molte cose e magari lo era pure, però sapeva fare due più due e aveva capito subito qual era la funzione delle due _donne di malaffare_ a Forte Terrore e la cosa non le piaceva affatto. Con molto tatto e prendendola alla lontanissima, aveva tentato di spiegare a Ramsay che la presenza e gli atteggiamenti di Violet e Myranda erano _un’offesa al suo senso etico e morale, ma_ Ramsay si era limitato a farsi una gran risata.

“Vallo a spiegare ai miei uomini il senso etico e morale!” aveva risposto, mezzo strozzato dalle risate. “Questo castello è pieno di servitori e di soldati e non ci sono altre donne disponibili, non pretenderai che i miei uomini rinuncino a divertirsi un po’, spero.”

“Non pretendo questo, no” aveva replicato Ariana, ricordando che anche nei dintorni di Grande Inverno si trovavano fanciulle compiacenti e che gli uomini degli Stark e spesso anche suo nipote Robb e Theon Greyjoy non disdegnavano tali compagnie. “Mi chiedevo soltanto se queste… fanciulle… non potrebbero trovarsi un altro alloggio nel quale i tuoi uomini potrebbero comunque andare a… insomma…”

“Il tuo senso etico e morale non ti permette di dire ad alta voce certe parole? Sei proprio una Stark fatta e finita” era stato il commento sfottente di Ramsay, con un sorrisetto da presa in giro che valeva più di qualunque discorso. “A Forte Terrore si usa così e ritengo sia più comodo per tutti che le _fanciulle_ , come le chiami tu, siano a disposizione al castello. Spiegalo alla tua etica e alla tua morale.”

Con questo, Ramsay aveva chiuso la discussione una volta per tutte e _il senso etico e morale_ di Ariana era diventato la barzelletta del castello nei giorni successivi.

La Lady di Forte Terrore, però, si era ben presto resa conto che, in fondo in fondo, ciò che la turbava non era la situazione indecorosa e immorale, quanto il sospetto che le due, in certi casi, si dessero da fare anche con lo stesso Lord Ramsay. E questo, per quanto possa sembrare assurdo a menti più lucide della sua, le bruciava davvero tanto perché si era realmente _innamorata_ di suo marito ed era _gelosa_ di lui. Come avesse fatto a perdere la testa per Ramsay non è dato sapere, ma tant’è…

Accadde così che un pomeriggio Ariana si trovasse a passare per un certo corridoio del castello e si vide davanti una scena che non avrebbe mai voluto: Violet e Myranda insieme a Ramsay in una situazione che lasciava ben poco all’immaginazione.

La povera sposina, così apertamente cornificata e umiliata, non trovò di meglio da fare che girare sui tacchi e scappare immediatamente da quel maledetto corridoio, senza nemmeno sapere dove stesse andando. In testa le vagavano mille pensieri e nessuno di questi era piacevole: ora capiva perché Ramsay aveva tanto insistito per tenere le due streghette al castello; ora comprendeva anche come mai Lady Catelyn odiasse tanto Jon Snow, che per lei invece era un altro nipote dolce e simpatico, ingiustamente trattato… Beh, per Catelyn quel ragazzo non poteva essere altro che la prova vivente del tradimento di Ned e Ariana, in quel momento, provava gli stessi sentimenti della cognata.

Quando, finalmente, smise di correre e si fermò a riprendere fiato, Ariana si accorse di essere uscita da Forte Terrore e di essersi addentrata in un sentiero nel bosco circostante. Il suo animo da vera Stark le suggeriva soluzioni contrastanti: tornare indietro e ostentare un glaciale distacco da _certe cose immorali_ , così come si suppone dovrebbe fare una Lady, oppure trovare il modo di andarsene definitivamente da quel castello dove il suo orgoglio di Stark purosangue era tanto apertamente calpestato.  

Mentre ancora rifletteva sul da farsi, vide due uomini, con tutta probabilità boscaioli o contadini di un villaggio vicino, che raccoglievano legna per il fuoco e non si erano accorti di lei. Quando la videro, però, si turbarono molto e lasciarono cadere la legna che avevano raccolto.

Ariana, a Grande Inverno, era stata abituata a considerare con rispetto anche i servitori e i contadini, perciò le venne spontaneo avvicinarsi ai due uomini con l’intenzione di rassicurarli.

“Mi dispiace se vi ho spaventati” disse loro in tono dolce e cortese. “Non era mia intenzione. Prendete pure la legna che vi occorre, al castello non se ne accorgerà nessuno. Da quale villaggio venite?”

I due, però, non erano soliti fare conversazione con gli abitanti di Forte Terrore, anzi, non appena compresero chi era la Lady che stava parlando, nei loro occhi passarono lampi di terrore e odio.

“Vattene via!” le gridò contro l’uomo più anziano.

Ariana rimase sconcertata.

“Ma perché? Io volevo solo aiutarvi” mormorò, facendo qualche passo verso di loro.

“Aiutarci, certo, lo sappiamo bene come aiutate la gente voi di Forte Terrore!” esclamò, incattivito, l’uomo più giovane. “Chiamerai quel sadico pazzo di tuo marito e ci farai portare nelle segrete!”

“Quel maledetto demonio ci farà a pezzi come ha già fatto con mio figlio e i miei cugini!” aggiunse con astio il primo uomo.

Siccome Ariana continuava a fissarli come se non capisse nemmeno di cosa stessero parlando, l’uomo più giovane prese un pezzetto di legno da terra e glielo lanciò contro, senza colpirla, ma sfiorandole comunque una spalla.

“Non capisco… perché vi comportate così? Io non vi conosco neanche e non vi voglio fare del male” tentò di spiegare Ariana.

“Non fare la finta tonta, principessina, lo sappiamo bene com’è quel mostro che hai sposato” rincarò il più anziano, venendole incontro minaccioso.

“Se hai sposato un mostro come lui, anche tu non sei altro che un demonio, sei una strega!” urlò l’altro, avvicinandosi anche lui.

“Sì, sei una strega, una strega! Dovresti marcire all…” ma non finì mai la frase perché una freccia gli trapassò una spalla e l’uomo crollò a terra. Una seconda freccia si conficcò nella gamba del più giovane.

“Come vi permettete di mancare di rispetto alla mia Lady?” sibilò Ramsay, apparendo all’improvviso alle spalle di Ariana. “Lei voleva solo essere gentile e voi la trattate così? Adesso chiedetele perdono, maledetti bifolchi morti di fame!”

Feriti e terrorizzati, i due arrancarono, cercando disperatamente di allontanarsi.

“Avete sentito quello che vi ho detto? Venite qui e inginocchiatevi per chiedere perdono alla mia Lady!”    

Ariana era costernata e ancora non capiva bene cosa stesse accadendo.

“Io non sbaglio mai quando scaglio una freccia” disse, gelido, Ramsay. “Se non vi ho trafitto il vostro lurido cervello è solamente perché pretendo le vostre scuse alla mia sposa. Muovetevi, dunque!”

I due uomini si trascinarono vicino ad Ariana e mormorarono parole di scusa, inframmezzate da balbettii di dolore e terrore.

“Certo, io… accetto le vostre scuse. Siete perdonati e potete tornare alle vostre case” mormorò Ariana, pensando che fosse la cosa migliore da dire.

“La mia Lady è così generosa da perdonarvi” concluse allora Ramsay, “perciò io non posso far torto alla sua bontà. Per stavolta vi lascio andare, per riguardo alla mia sposa, ma guai a voi se vi rivedo ancora da queste parti, mi avete capito bene?”

“Sì, sì, grazie milord, grazie milady…”

“Milady è un vero angelo, grazie, non lo scorderemo…”

Continuando a balbettare simili parole di gratitudine, i due si trascinarono via meglio che poterono e ben presto scomparvero nel bosco. Ovviamente, più tardi, Ramsay sarebbe andato a cacciarli, ma non era il caso che Ariana lo sapesse…

La donna era rimasta turbata da quella scena ed era ancora piuttosto confusa, ma non ebbe il tempo di riprendersi, perché il marito, cambiando completamente espressione e tono di voce, la artigliò per un polso e la strattonò via.

“Con te, invece, ora facciamo i conti” ringhiò, riconducendola a forza verso il castello.

La trascinò nella fortezza e per le scale, tirandola e stringendole il polso quasi volesse spezzarglielo. Alla fine giunsero nei loro appartamenti e Ramsay la spinse nella stanza e si sbatté la porta alle spalle. Ariana non l’aveva mai visto così e dovette fare appello a tutto il suo sangue Stark e alla memoria dei suoi illustri e valorosi antenati per non scoppiare a piangere, cosa che, ne era certa, avrebbe fatto imbestialire Ramsay ancora di più.

“Si può sapere che accidenti ci facevi nel bosco? Chi ti ha detto che potevi uscire dal castello?”

“Io… credevo di avere il permesso di uscire, mio Lord” mormorò Ariana, cercando di tenere ferma la voce come si addiceva a una vera Stark. “Il Lord tuo padre e tu stesso mi avevate dato il permesso…”

“Quello era più di una settimana fa, _oggi_ tu non hai chiesto il permesso di uscire!” replicò Ramsay.

“Allora ti domando perdono, mio Lord” disse la donna. Il polso le faceva male e si stava formando un brutto livido, ma il suo orgoglio Stark non le permise di cedere. Si inchinò cortesemente di fronte al marito e riprese a scusarsi. “Ti chiedo scusa, sono stata veramente una sciocca e prometto che non uscirò mai più senza prima chiederti il permesso.”

Ramsay, però, non era contento. Non le avrebbe fatto del male fisicamente, quello no, Lady Ariana era il suo lasciapassare per Grande Inverno, però poteva ancora schiacciarla e umiliarla.

“Oggi non avresti potuto chiedermi il permesso, vero?” insinuò con un sorriso cattivo. “Mi hai visto altrimenti impegnato e sei scappata, non pensare che non me ne sia accorto. Ma questo non ti dà alcun diritto di fare quello che vuoi, sono stato chiaro?”

Allora si era accorto di tutto e sapeva che lei lo aveva visto con Violet e Myranda… Ariana non capiva dove lui volesse andare a parare, ma questo era normale con Ramsay, benché lei non lo sapesse ancora.

“Io sono il Lord di Forte Terrore quando non c’è mio padre e posso fare quello che voglio” ribadì lui, in tono tagliente. “Tu sei la mia sposa e devi obbedirmi e accettare qualunque cosa… beh, del resto, sbaglio o anche il tuo perfetto fratello Ned ha generato un bastardo e ha costretto la sua Lady a tenerlo a Grande Inverno? Dovresti essere abituata a certe cose, ma, in ogni caso, ti ci farò abituare io…”

“Ti chiedo di nuovo perdono, mio Lord” ripeté Ariana, inchinandosi di nuovo, sostenuta dal sangue Stark che, notoriamente, serviva proprio in momenti come quello, ossia di sfiga totale. “Comprendo che ho ancora molto da imparare.”

“Imparerai alla svelta, a Forte Terrore tutti imparano velocemente le regole” commentò caustico Ramsay. “Non avrai pensato che m’importasse un accidenti di te, vero? Ti ho sposata solo perché mio padre voleva unire le casate dei Bolton e degli Stark, altrimenti perché avrei preso una donna che non è certo una bellezza e che ha dieci anni più di me? Ragiona un po’, se ti riesce!”

“L’unione delle nostre casate non è in discussione e io ho sempre saputo che questo era un matrimonio politico” rispose Ariana, ma questo l’aveva ferita più di ogni altra cosa e, per riuscire a parlare, aveva dovuto ripensare a quello che aveva patito suo fratello Ned ad Approdo del Re, quando era stato costretto a dichiararsi traditore. Solo la genetica sosteneva ancora la povera Lady Stark.

“Allora farai bene a ricordartelo” concluse Ramsay, glaciale. Si voltò e fece per avvicinarsi alla porta.

“Mio Lord, mi ordini di restare confinata nella mia stanza?” chiese Ariana, prima che lui uscisse. “Non vorrei mancare ancora una volta al mio dovere.”

Queste parole piacquero a Ramsay, che si rabbonì all’istante. Aveva umiliato e offeso Ariana in tutti i modi che gli erano passati per la testa e lei si mostrava ancora più docile e obbediente… Diamine, era proprio quello che piaceva a lui!

“Certo che no” rispose in tono tranquillo e, addirittura, quasi affettuoso. “Hai capito il tuo sbaglio e confido che non lo ripeterai, Lady Ariana. Puoi uscire dalla stanza e dal castello in ogni momento, se ti fa piacere.”

“Te ne sono infinitamente grata, mio Lord” disse lei, inchinandosi ancora.

Quando Ramsay uscì dalla stanza era tranquillo e sereno e lasciò la porta aperta, proprio per dimostrare che Ariana non era prigioniera e poteva fare quello che desiderava. La donna, però, aveva esaurito le risorse da Stark per quel giorno e non riuscì a fare altro che a sedersi su una sedia con il volto tra le mani.

Era spaventata? Aveva capito finalmente con chi aveva a che fare? Oh, no, signore e signori, l’unica cosa che tormentava Ariana era il dolore per quello che Ramsay le aveva detto riguardo al loro matrimonio! Era _quello_ che la torturava!

Forse gli uomini di Forte Terrore non avevano torto a ritenerla una deficiente…

    


	2. Capitolo secondo

Ramsay Bolton era alquanto soddisfatto di aver rimesso al suo posto la povera sposina che, una volta tanto, aveva lasciato funzionare il cervello e aveva _osato_ offendersi per essere stata platealmente umiliata e cornificata. Per lui era stato molto semplice perché, nel notevole acume che dimostrava e adoperava per far del male al prossimo, aveva capito che quella disgraziata di Lady Ariana aveva avuto la bella pensata di innamorarsi davvero di lui. Pertanto, per punirla, non aveva bisogno di farle del male fisicamente come faceva col resto del mondo: gli bastava mortificarla. D’altra parte, però, non voleva nemmeno tirare troppo la corda, perché gli faceva piacere che Ariana gli fosse così devota non per timore o dovere, ma per vero affetto; questa era una cosa nuova per lui e lo faceva sentire ancora più forte.

Dunque, in parole povere, Ramsay poteva fare tutto ciò che voleva e divertirsi come e con chi più gli piaceva, mentre Ariana doveva accettarlo di buon grado e, anzi, continuare ad amarlo, ad adorare la terra sulla quale camminava e a compiacerlo quando era con lei che voleva darsi da fare! Delirante, vero? Ma questo era Ramsay Bolton, non scordiamocelo…

Dopo l’episodio nel corridoio con Violet e Myranda e dopo aver spiattellato in faccia alla moglie che l’aveva sposata solo per unirsi alla casata degli Stark, quindi, per Ramsay il discorso era chiuso e doveva esserlo anche per Ariana. Quel pomeriggio, perciò, dopo la sfuriata alla sposina, prima si recò da Violet e Myranda per terminare ciò che Ariana aveva così _fastidiosamente_ interrotto, poi si divertì con una _battuta di caccia_ tutta particolare che aveva come prede i due popolani che aveva finto di perdonare e che vennero ripetutamente trafitti con frecce in ogni parte del corpo, lasciando, ovviamente, per ultime, le parti vitali.

Soddisfatti tutti i suoi appetiti, Ramsay ritornò nelle sue stanze solo a sera inoltrata e ci trovò Ariana che, nonostante avesse avuto il gentile permesso del maritino di uscire quando e come le fosse piaciuto, era invece rimasta tutto il giorno in camera, seduta accanto a una finestra a ricamare e sentendosi depressa e inutile.

“Sei rimasta qui tutto il giorno con quella faccia da funerale, Lady Ariana? Guarda che non è _ancora_ morto nessuno. Non ti sarai offesa per quello che ti ho detto, vero? Lo sai che le persone lagnose e immusonite mi danno sui nervi” l’apostrofò in tono vagamente minaccioso.

“Non c’è offesa, mio Lord, hai detto solo la verità” replicò Ariana ostentando una calma che era ben lontana dal provare. “Avevo semplicemente voglia di ricamare un po’. Spero che tu abbia trascorso una felice giornata.”

“Soddisfacente sotto _ogni punto di vista_ ” rispose Ramsay, irritato per l’atteggiamento malinconico della sposa e quindi deciso a mostrarsi bastardo non tanto di nascita quanto nel profondo. “Ti ho già detto che non sopporto i musi lunghi, per cui cosa aspetti a salutarmi con un sorriso come hai sempre fatto?”

La nobiltà e lo spirito di sacrificio che Ariana aveva ereditato in quanto Stark le erano stati di aiuto in più di un’occasione, ma le sue risorse iniziavano a scarseggiare. La donna capì in fretta che non sarebbe riuscita a produrre un sorriso decente nei successivi dieci minuti e così tentò una strada diversa.

“Perdonami, mio Lord, ma stavo riflettendo su una frase che ho letto da qualche parte e che mi è sembrata affascinante” ribatté, mostrandosi pensierosa. “Mi chiedevo se avrebbe potuto incontrare anche il tuo interesse, è solo per questo che mi hai trovata pensierosa.”

“Davvero?” Ramsay rimase spiazzato da questa mossa a sorpresa e, suo malgrado, la curiosità ebbe la meglio sull’irritazione. “Prova a dirmela, allora, _immagino_ che non mi arrabbierò per una semplice frase, a meno che non sia offensiva.”

Il tono era tutt’altro che incoraggiante e Ariana ebbe il tempo di notare che, da quando non c’era più Roose Bolton a frenarlo, Ramsay aveva iniziato a dare il meglio di sé, o il peggio a seconda dei punti di vista. La cosa grave era che lei continuava a esserne _innamorata_ e a desiderare di compiacerlo…

“La frase diceva così: _Non c’è nulla di più tenero e delicato della risata allegra di un bambino… salvo quando sono le tre di notte, sei nella tua stanza buia e solitaria e sai benissimo che non c’è nessun bambino in tutto il palazzo_. Ecco, tutto qui, a me era parsa suggestiva…”

Colto alla sprovvista, Ramsay rimase un momento a riflettere sulle agghiaccianti implicazioni della frase in questione e poi si mise a ridere, dimenticando di essere stato irritato fino a dieci secondi prima.

“Ma dove le trovi certe ispirazioni, Lady Ariana? Sai, certe volte penso che non avrei potuto trovare una sposa più adatta di te… _nonostante tutto_ , sei davvero divertente e riesci a sorprendermi. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che una gelida e rigida Stark sarebbe stata capace di fare _battute_?” commentò, alquanto compiaciuto.

La battuta in realtà era piuttosto spaventosa, ma ricordiamoci di chi stiamo parlando…

“Va bene, vogliamo scendere nel salone per la cena?” riprese poi il giovane Lord, diventato tutto d’un tratto affabile e gentile. Prese per mano Ariana e la condusse, sempre ridacchiando, fuori dalla stanza. “Il ricamo potrà aspettare, il mio programma per la serata è ben diverso. Dunque ti piacciono le storie di fantasmi, eh?”

Anche Ariana, a quanto pareva, aveva la memoria corta, perché sembrò dimenticare offese e umiliazioni e fu ben felice di ritrovare l’armonia con _l’adorabile maritino_ , riuscendo solo a pensare a _quanto era carino quando rideva_!

“Ho sempre amato le storie di terrore e di spettri, mio Lord.”

“Oh, beh, allora sei proprio nel posto giusto!” concluse contento Ramsay.

Pareva che la _pace coniugale_ si fosse ristabilita pienamente…

I giorni successivi a Forte Terrore trascorsero _serenamente_ , per quanto un simile aggettivo stonasse alquanto trovandosi nella stessa frase con il nome _Forte Terrore_. Pareva che Ariana e Ramsay avessero trovato un interesse comune nella passione per le storie di fantasmi e di orrore, con la piccola e trascurabile differenza che ad Ariana piaceva leggerle e ascoltarle, mentre Ramsay si divertiva un sacco a _viverle_. Ma tant’è…

“Qui a Forte Terrore ci sono i fantasmi?” chiese un giorno Ariana a Ramsay.

“Io non li ho mai visti, ma sono quasi certo che ci siano” rise lui, che aveva sicuramente dato un importante contributo a _crearli_.

“La Vecchia Nan diceva che a Grande Inverno ci sono, ma nemmeno io li ho mai visti” replicò Ariana, quasi delusa.

“Magari qui potrà anche capitarti” disse Ramsay. “Comunque mi fa molto piacere che tu abbia ascoltato tutte le mie raccomandazioni e che non ti sia mai mostrata curiosa riguardo alle segrete. Le donne, in genere, sono stupide e ficcanaso e servono a una cosa sola, ma tu sei sempre docile e sai stare al tuo posto.”

Il che era, evidentemente, il maggior complimento che ci si potesse aspettare dal giovane Bolton, ma Ariana ne rimase estasiata, visto che negli ultimi tempi la sua massima aspirazione era ottenere l’approvazione del maritino.

“Ti ringrazio infinitamente, mio Lord” rispose infatti con entusiasmo. “Ad ogni modo mi sono fatta una certa idea su quei posti: penso che vi sia tenuto imprigionato un mostro deforme, orribile e feroce che sbrana i malcapitati che riesce a trovare e poi se ne nutre. Immagino che sia un lontano cugino dei Bolton e che per questo siete costretti a tenerlo nascosto nelle segrete. Ho letto una cosa simile su un libro, qualche anno fa, e ti assicuro che non metterei piede laggiù per niente al mondo!”

“Brava, Lady Ariana, resta così saggia e stai tranquilla che andremo d’accordo e che nessun mostro ti aggredirà” ribatté Ramsay con un ghigno. L’immaginazione di Ariana era tanto fervida che lo divertiva e gli tornava anche molto utile per mantenere i suoi perversi segreti. Diamine, nemmeno a lui sarebbe venuta un’idea tanto fantasiosa per tenere lontana la sposina dai suoi _interessi_!

La cosa agghiacciante era che Ariana, con la sua storiella del mostro cannibale, non immaginava di essersi straordinariamente avvicinata alla realtà… solo che, per lei, il suddetto mostro era _carino e adorabile_ e il suo unico desiderio era compiacerlo…

I due coniugi si trovavano nel salone, immersi in questa piacevole discussione, quando uno dei patibolari sgherri di Ramsay entrò di fretta, stringendo in mano una lettera sigillata.

“Milord, è appena arrivato un corvo dalle Torri…” s’interruppe subito, vedendo che era presente anche Ariana. Pensò di aver commesso un errore di quelli che poi il giovane Lord gli avrebbe fatto scontare nelle segrete e restò in piedi con la lettera in mano, senza sapere bene cosa dire e cosa fare.

Ramsay, però, era in un momento di grazia, gli andò incontro sorridendo e si fece consegnare il messaggio.

“Dalle Torri Gemelle, volevi dire? Allora sarà una lettera di mio padre” disse, aprendo il sigillo. Poi continuò in tono rassicurante, “non devi preoccuparti, Devin, io non ho segreti per la mia Lady e quel che è mio è anche suo. Ora puoi andare.”

Va detto, a suo merito, che Ramsay riuscì a dire quella frase totalmente assurda e menzognera con un’invidiabile faccia tosta, un sorriso innocente e un tono di completa sincerità; inoltre, fu persino capace di non scoppiare a ridere per la totale bestialità che aveva appena pronunciato. Insomma, anche lui aveva le sue doti, no?

Il servo, ben poco rassicurato dalle idiozie del suo Lord perché lo conosceva bene, si congedò più velocemente che poté.

Ramsay lesse la lettera un paio di volte e parve illuminarsi. Tuttavia Ariana, che ogni tanto ricordava di avere un cervello e di doverlo usare, non si lasciò commuovere dalla dichiarazione del marito e pensò che fosse molto più saggio, come al solito, non domandare nulla. Se Ramsay avesse voluto metterla a parte del contenuto della lettera, lo avrebbe fatto spontaneamente, altrimenti significava che non erano affari suoi: aveva imparato bene cosa voleva dire essere la moglie dell’erede di Forte Terrore!

“E’ una lettera di mio padre, infatti” spiegò Ramsay, col tono magnanimo di chi sta concedendo un enorme favore, “ma in realtà riguarda anche te. Scrive di aver saputo che un piccolo contingente di truppe, certamente alleati dei Lannister, sta marciando verso Grande Inverno e mi chiede di trasferirmi subito là con tutte le forze a disposizione. Ora che le nostre casate sono unite, un attacco a Grande Inverno è come un attacco a Forte Terrore per i Bolton.”

“Quindi… andrai a difendere Grande Inverno?” chiese Ariana, perplessa e preoccupata.

“Naturalmente, ma anche tu verrai con me, in fondo quella è la tua casa, no? E mi sembra giusto che una Lady segua suo marito” rispose Ramsay, con uno strano sorriso non meglio decifrabile. “Lascerò una guarnigione a Forte Terrore perché non resti incustodito, anche se non penso che i Lannister lo considerino un punto strategico di grande importanza. Partiremo domattina. Dunque, Lady Ariana, sei contenta di rivedere Grande Inverno?”

La donna annuì, sentendosi pure fiera di aver sposato un guerriero così nobile e valoroso.

Probabilmente sarebbe stata meno lieta e orgogliosa se avesse saputo cosa diceva veramente la lettera di Roose Bolton: annunciava come prossime le Nozze Rosse, organizzate dalla premiata ditta Lannister, Frey & Bolton e ingiungeva quindi al figlio di recarsi al più presto a Grande Inverno, di cui, come marito dell’ultima discendente di Rickard Stark, sarebbe diventato il legittimo Lord una volta eliminato quell’ingombrante Re del Nord e la sua patetica famiglia.

Devo aggiungere che il fantomatico esercito di Lannister non era altro che un parto della geniale fantasia malata di Ramsay? No, vero?

 


	3. Capitolo terzo

Lady Ariana era emozionata e felice di partire per Grande Inverno, quella mattina. Il tempo era incredibilmente volato a Forte Terrore, almeno per lei che era _tanto contenta_ di essere la moglie di Ramsay; ormai mancava da Grande Inverno da più di un mese e aveva voglia di rivedere tutti i suoi cari.

Rimase piuttosto male, però, quando Ramsay le comunicò senza mezzi termini che avrebbe condotto a Grande Inverno anche Violet e Myranda e che, anzi, le due ragazze avrebbero addirittura viaggiato in carrozza con lei. Ariana sapeva che le decisioni del suo Lord non si discutevano, ma, per una volta, ebbe la brillante idea di accennare qualcosa che poteva somigliare lontanamente a una protesta.

“Mio Lord, io… so che non dovrei mai discutere le tue decisioni…” iniziò, titubante. 

“Infatti non devi. Sali su quella carrozza e vedi di sbrigarti, Lady Ariana” la interruppe bruscamente lui. “Ho da organizzare sia la partenza sia la gestione di Forte Terrore durante la mia assenza e non ho certo tempo da perdere con i tuoi capricci.”

Gentile e disponibile come sempre…

Ariana, però, questa volta voleva proprio spiegare cosa non le andava a genio.

“Ti chiedo perdono, mio Lord, non ti ruberò troppo tempo, volevo solo chiederti se sia davvero necessario che quelle due… fanciulle… vengano a Grande Inverno.”

Ramsay rimase talmente allibito dall’ardire della sposa che, lì per lì, non riuscì nemmeno ad arrabbiarsi.

“E’ necessario perché lo voglio io e questo chiude il discorso” tagliò corto, voltandosi per andare a occuparsi dei suoi uomini e convinto di aver chiuso il becco alla donna una volta per tutte.

“Come desideri, mio Lord, però…” riprese Ariana.

Ramsay, interrotto inaspettatamente ancora una volta, s’irrigidì e, quando si voltò, la sua espressione non prometteva nulla di buono. Ariana dovette raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio e il suo valore di vera e autentica Stark sfigata per continuare.

“Ecco, mi chiedevo per quale motivo debbano viaggiare in carrozza con me” disse lei, con gli occhi bassi. “Sono due giovani di _facili costumi_ e non credo che sia appropriato che viaggino assieme a una Lady.”

Ramsay aveva perso la pazienza e solo gli dèi antichi e nuovi sapevano quanto poca ne avesse! Sul suo viso si leggeva chiaramente la convinzione che, tutto sommato, Ariana avesse la stessa importanza di una cortigiana qualunque, perciò tutte quelle storie lo avevano irritato.

“I tuoi scrupoli etici e morali al momento possono andare a farsi fottere!” esplose, con la delicatezza che lo contraddistingueva. “Ora sali immediatamente su quella stramaledetta carrozza e non seccarmi più, se vuoi arrivare a Grande Inverno tutta intera. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?”

“Sì, mio Lord, sei stato chiarissimo” rispose, mortificata, Ariana. “Ti chiedo nuovamente perdono per averti disturbato.”

Quindi salì sulla carrozza in silenzio e, non appena si fu accomodata, venne accolta dalle risatine e dai bisbigli di scherno di Violet e Myranda. Appellandosi al suo orgoglio di Stark, quell’orgoglio che non si piega davanti a nulla nemmeno se ne va della tua testa, Ariana le ignorò con freddezza.

Per tutto il viaggio la donna restò silenziosa e malinconica a guardare il tetro paesaggio fuori dal finestrino, indifferente ai tentativi delle due ragazze di attaccare discorso con lei. Qualsiasi altra Lady, a quel punto, avrebbe odiato e disprezzato il marito per una tale umiliazione, ma Ariana non era poi tanto normale, non per niente era una Stark per la quale il _dovere_ veniva sopra tutto il resto e, per giunta, era pure _innamorata_ di Ramsay Bolton. Voi la chiamereste _normale_? 

 

Il viaggio fu lungo e Ariana restò per molto tempo immersa nei propri pensieri, tanto che, a un certo punto, quando la carrozza si fermò di colpo, trasalì e si guardò intorno sconcertata, domandandosi se fossero già arrivati a destinazione. In realtà Grande Inverno non era lontana e lei riuscì a riconoscere molti luoghi dei dintorni, però non erano ancora giunti al castello; perché si erano fermati, allora?

La risposta non tardò ad arrivare: Ramsay spalancò la porta della carrozza e, senza tanti complimenti, intimò a Violet e Myranda di scendere.

“Mio Lord, dobbiamo scendere qui? Ma… come arriveremo al castello? Non sappiamo dove siamo, non conosciamo questi luoghi” provò a dire Violet.

“Infatti non vi ho detto di arrivarci a piedi” tagliò corto Ramsay, “due dei miei uomini vi porteranno a cavallo. Mi sembra il modo più opportuno di arrivare a Grande Inverno per due puttanelle come voi, no? Non avrete davvero creduto che vi avrei fatto entrare nella fortezza in carrozza come se foste parenti di Lady Ariana! Dovreste piuttosto ringraziarmi per avervi concesso di viaggiare comodamente per quasi tutto il tragitto…”

“Infatti, te ne siamo infinitamente grate, mio Lord, è stato molto generoso da parte tua” disse subito Myranda, che ormai sapeva bene come si doveva rispondere a Ramsay. Le due ragazze scesero in fretta e subito diversi individui patibolari si offrirono volontari per portarle sul loro cavallo, sperando in una soddisfacente ricompensa più tardi.

“Come vedete, avete l’imbarazzo della scelta” commentò allegramente Ramsay rivolto alle due giovani; poi si affacciò all’interno della carrozza, dove si era rintanata Ariana. “Non avrei mai permesso che la Lady di Grande Inverno facesse il suo ingresso in una carrozza con due troiette qualunque e, se non mi avessi fatto arrabbiare, te lo avrei pure spiegato prima, Lady Ariana. Giungeremo a Grande Inverno con tutti gli onori dovuti a un vero Lord e a una vera Lady. Lo vedi che non sono poi così insensibile come mi dipingono?”

Macché…

Ad ogni modo, Ariana si sentì molto rassicurata dal fatto di poter entrare a Grande Inverno in un modo più appropriato al suo rango e questo le bastò per dimenticare ogni mortificazione subita dal marito. Aveva una memoria così corta quando si trattava di perdonare il suo _adorato Ramsay_! Ovviamente, nella sua estrema generosità, ereditata dal nobile sangue Stark insieme al coraggio, alla forza d’animo e a tutte quelle baggianate là, Ariana non pensò neanche un momento a compiacersi dell’umiliazione delle due ragazze che, poco prima, si erano prese gioco di lei e che ora subivano la sua stessa mortificazione. L’unica cosa che contava, per lei, era che suo marito le avesse riconosciuto l’onore che le spettava come sua Lady…   

L’ingresso a Grande Inverno, dunque, fu poco meno maestoso di quello di Re Robert e della sua famiglia mesi addietro: per primi entrarono nel cortile della fortezza alcuni sgherri di Ramsay a cavallo, poi, tutto sussiegoso, il Lord di Forte Terrore in persona circondato da un altro bel gruppo di soldataglia variegata e dall’aria poco raccomandabile. Dietro questa scorta giunse la carrozza che trasportava Lady Ariana e il corteo si chiudeva con un altro gruppo di soldatacci e servitori del giovane Lord. I due uomini che portavano Violet e Myranda erano proprio in fondo.

Il piccolo Principe Bran accolse i nuovi arrivati proprio come aveva fatto suo padre con il Re, al suo fianco c’erano il fratellino Rickon, Maestro Luwin, Ser Rodrick Cassel e, più indietro, Osha, la donna dei bruti, e il fedele Hodor.

Mentre Ariana abbracciava affettuosamente i nipotini e si complimentava con loro per com’erano cresciuti e come sembravano già dei veri Lord, insomma tutte le sciocchezze che dicono le zie, Ramsay andò a presentarsi a Ser Rodrick e Maestro Luwin, tanto per chiarire che, da quel momento in avanti, sarebbe stato lui ad assumere il comando di Grande Inverno.

Il Maestro e Ser Rodrick si scambiarono una veloce occhiata che valeva più di mille discorsi: nessuno di loro aveva mai incontrato prima il Bastardo di Bolton e vederlo di persona non migliorava poi tanto l’opinione che si erano fatti di lui. Un ragazzotto dall’aspetto plebeo, ma con un fare deciso e arrogante che tradiva l’alta considerazione che aveva di se stesso; tutto il resto erano solo voci, naturalmente, ma la strana luce negli occhi azzurro ghiaccio e i rapidi sbalzi d’umore parevano rafforzare la convinzione che, in lui, ci fosse veramente qualcosa di sinistro.

Ad ogni modo, vedendo Lady Ariana serena e contenta, i due uomini dovettero per forza supporre che il matrimonio non fosse andato poi così male e che, a quanto pareva, la donna non era stata torturata o mutilata in alcun modo. Già questo era un notevole passo avanti, al resto si sarebbe pensato poi…

Quella sera si tenne un grande banchetto nel salone di Grande Inverno e, in quell’occasione, Ramsay ebbe modo di spiegare subito cos’era venuto a fare e che cosa si aspettava da tutti.

“Mio padre mi ha inviato qui perché è venuto a sapere di un contingente di alfieri dei Lannister diretto proprio contro Grande Inverno” disse. Gli piaceva così tanto sentirsi parlare e atteggiarsi a vero Lord che sembrava quasi una persona normale… e, naturalmente, Ariana lo guardava ammirata e orgogliosa del suo sposo. “Entrambi riteniamo che i Lannister pensino di poter conquistare facilmente la fortezza perché la maggior parte degli uomini è in battaglia con il Re del Nord. Se i Lannister prendessero Grande Inverno sarebbe un disastro perché si troverebbero in condizioni di poter ricattare Re Robb.”

Ser Rodrick annuì con aria torva. Quel Ramsay non gli piaceva per niente, ma non poteva negare che quello che stava dicendo fosse giusto.

“Quando mio padre ha deciso di unire le nostre casate tramite il mio matrimonio con Lady Ariana temeva proprio una simile eventualità” continuò Ramsay con aria seria e concentrata… era davvero un attore ammirevole quando voleva! “Adesso, però, gli alfieri dei Lannister si troveranno di fronte un’amara sorpresa poiché la fortezza non è più indifesa. Ritengo che Ser Rodrick dovrebbe portare i suoi uomini a Piazza di Torrhen, in modo da far credere all’esercito invasore che la forza di Grande Inverno sia tutta lì. Quando le cose si saranno messe male, allora Ser Rodrick organizzerà una rapida ritirata e gli alfieri dei Lannister s’illuderanno di aver già vinto… ma quando arriveranno qua, troveranno un grande esercito di uomini dei Bolton e di Grande Inverno ad attenderli e sarà un massacro. Questo servirà anche da deterrente per chiunque altro volesse tentare una simile azione.”

Maestro Luwin si trovò ad annuire suo malgrado: il piano sembrava buono e Grande Inverno non avrebbe corso pericoli. Bran ascoltava attento, amareggiato dal fatto di non poter essere lui stesso a guidare gli uomini di Grande Inverno contro gli invasori come avrebbe fatto Robb… adesso c’era quel giovane Lord sconosciuto a organizzare difese e strategie… ma, in fondo, era stato Robb a volerlo.

“Ser Rodrick, naturalmente sarai tu a guidare l’esercito che sbaraglierà gli alfieri dei Lannister. Come maestro d’armi degli Stark questo onore spetta a te” aggiunse Ramsay. Roose Bolton gli aveva raccomandato più volte di non mostrarsi subito arrogante e di lasciare che, almeno all’inizio, gli uomini più fidati degli Stark pensassero di avere ancora il controllo della situazione.

“Ti ringrazio, mio Lord” rispose Ser Rodrick, poco convinto e soprattutto poco soddisfatto di dover prendere ordini da un Bastardo di Bolton qualsiasi. Però, nella sua notevole esperienza, doveva ammettere che quel ragazzotto con gli occhi da psicopatico aveva elaborato una giusta strategia… beh, probabilmente era tutta opera di Roose Bolton, ma ciò che contava era che Grande Inverno fosse ben difesa.

“Sono convinto che il tuo piano funzionerà perfettamente, mio Lord” intervenne Maestro Luwin, “e ti ringrazio per il tuo pronto intervento in difesa di Grande Inverno. Adesso, però, c’è una cosa che mi chiedo e che potrebbe causare equivoci e imbarazzo. Come sposo di Lady Ariana e in assenza di Re Robb, dovresti essere tu il Lord reggente di Grande Inverno, vista anche la minore età del Principe Bran. Però…”

“Oh, non voglio passare avanti a nessuno!” si schermì Ramsay con falsa modestia e soffocando una risata. “Sarà il Principe Bran a governare Grande Inverno, come ha fatto finora, io mi occuperò solo di organizzare la difesa della fortezza.”

Poteva ben mostrarsi generoso e magnanimo, per il momento… Le Nozze Rosse sarebbero avvenute presto e, in seguito, lui stesso si sarebbe occupato di eliminare i ragazzini Stark: così sarebbe rimasto l’unico e solo legittimo Lord di Grande Inverno.

Al termine del banchetto, Maestro Luwin scortò cerimoniosamente Ramsay e Ariana nelle stanze che avrebbero occupato.

“Mio Lord, ho ritenuto giusto che a te e a Lady Ariana fosse assegnata la camera del compianto Lord Eddard Stark” disse, anche se dentro di sé la cosa lo ripugnava. “In fondo, in questo momento siete voi il Lord e la Lady di Grande Inverno.”

“Ti ringrazio, Maestro Luwin, per me è un onore” iniziò a dire Ramsay. Poi, però, non riuscì più a trattenersi: era tutta la sera che si sforzava di fare la parte del vero Lord e aveva una voglia matta di dire finalmente quello che pensava davvero. “Tra l’altro, sarà particolarmente eccitante immaginare la faccia che farebbe l’integerrimo Lord Stark se sapesse come mi sbatterò ben bene la sua sorellina nel suo letto! Beh, a domattina, Maestro Luwin.”

L’anziano Maestro, sconvolto, si allontanò tenendosi la testa tra le mani…

 

  


	4. Capitolo quarto e ultimo

Il famigerato esercito di alfieri dei Lannister, come tutti avranno capito, esisteva solo nella mente bacata di Roose Bolton e in quella ancor più marcia del suo Bastardo. Era stata soltanto una scusa per infiltrare Ramsay a Grande Inverno; poi, pian piano, Roose Bolton avrebbe eliminato tutti i legittimi eredi Stark e avrebbe lasciato suo figlio bastardo a dominare Grande Inverno in quanto sposo dell’unica Stark rimasta in vita. Insomma, un bel piano…

A volte, però, qualcuno che non sa proprio cosa farsene della vita che gli Dèi gli hanno donato si fa venire delle strane idee e finisce per legittimare ancora di più un intrigo che viveva principalmente nell’immaginazione morbosa dei Lord di Forte Terrore… Per essere più chiari, Lord Theon Greyjoy da Pyke si svegliò un bel mattino e pensò che fosse un’idea geniale approfittare dell’assenza degli Stark da Grande Inverno per conquistarla e vendicarsi così di anni di presunti soprusi. Poverino, non sapeva _ancora_ cosa fossero veramente soprusi e angherie, ma qualcuno glielo avrebbe insegnato presto e volentieri.

Ser Rodrick Cassel, a Piazza di Torrhen, si vide venire incontro un piccolo esercito di sciagurati (poiché, ovviamente, Lord Balon aveva lasciato a quel genio di suo figlio una manciata di uomini scelti fra la peggiore feccia di tutte le Isole di Ferro!) e li riconobbe subito come uomini dei Greyjoy. Lì per lì rimase stupito perché non si aspettava che gli Uomini di Ferro fossero diventati alfieri dei Lannister; poi, però, pensò che Roose Bolton potesse essere stato male informato e, in fin dei conti, un esercito c’era davvero e voleva occupare Grande Inverno. Il contingente era più esiguo e più malmesso di quanto Ser Rodrick avesse temuto, però dovette ammettere che quei pochi guerrieri sarebbero bastati ad aver ragione delle forze di Grande Inverno se i Bolton non avessero inviato i loro uomini. 

Com’era stato concordato con Lord Ramsay, Ser Rodrick guidò i suoi in una breve battaglia contro gli invasori e poi finse una rapida ritirata, lasciando gli Uomini di Ferro padroni di Piazza di Torrhen e convinti di aver già vinto la loro personale guerra.

Theon, intanto, si era introdotto di nascosto nella fortezza, utilizzando passaggi segreti che conosceva bene, sicuro di cogliere tutti di sorpresa e di potersi proclamare Principe di Grande Inverno senza colpo ferire. Ebbe una brutta sorpresa: invece di trovare pochi uomini degli Stark rimasti a presidiare la fortezza, s’imbatté nei patibolari individui che formavano l’esercito di Ramsay Bolton e che fecero in fretta a massacrare il suo misero gruppetto di disperati. Trucidati barbaramente gli Uomini di Ferro che avevano accompagnato il loro signore, i delinquenti al servizio dei Bolton catturarono Theon e lo trascinarono senza tanti complimenti nelle prigioni di Grande Inverno, al cospetto di Ramsay in persona.

Ramsay pareva particolarmente compiaciuto per il diversivo che andava così ad avvalorare le balle che aveva raccontato a Ser Rodrick e Maestro Luwin; inoltre era ben contento di poter finalmente sperimentare le segrete di Grande Inverno che, sicuramente, sarebbero servite allo scopo proprio come quelle di Forte Terrore.      

Theon, malmenato e preso a calci dagli sgherri di Ramsay, si ritrovò, quasi senza rendersene conto, legato a due pali in croce in una tetra e umida prigione. Non capiva assolutamente cosa stesse accadendo e, soprattutto, chi fosse quel giovane che sembrava spadroneggiare su Grande Inverno come se gli spettasse di diritto. Che accidenti era successo nel periodo in cui lui si era recato a Pyke? Qualcun altro aveva avuto la sua stessa idea e si era impadronito di Grande Inverno?

Ramsay moriva dalla voglia di divertirsi un po’ con quel prigioniero che si era gettato tanto stupidamente nelle sue grinfie, ma sapeva di doversi trattenere perché non si trovava più a Forte Terrore e non poteva rischiare di fare brutte figure con la gente di Grande Inverno, perlomeno fino a quando non fosse stato lui l’unico e il solo Lord. Quindi lasciò per mezza giornata Theon ai suoi uomini che lo interrogarono e lo straziarono ben bene, mentre lui decise di andare a parlare con Ser Rodrick, che nel frattempo era tornato da Piazza di Torrhen soddisfatto della riuscita del piano.

“Lord Ramsay, la tua strategia si è dimostrata molto efficace” gli disse. Poteva anche permettersi di adularlo, vista la felice conclusione dell’intera faccenda. Il fatto che lui personalmente lo considerasse uno psicopatico per il momento poteva essere dimenticato. “Grande Inverno è salva grazie a te e a tuo padre che ha mandato informazioni sull’esercito che marciava contro di noi. Tuttavia non si trattava di alfieri dei Lannister, bensì di uomini dei Greyjoy… E’ incredibile, quel voltagabbana di Theon ha approfittato dell’assenza di Re Robb per tentare di conquistare la fortezza in cui è cresciuto. Che ingratitudine… se il povero Lord Stark lo avesse saputo…”

“Ah, il ragazzo che i miei uomini hanno preso prigioniero è il figlio di Lord Balon Greyjoy, il protetto di Lord Stark?” fece Ramsay, fingendosi scandalizzato ma trattenendo a stento le risate. “Un vero serpente, non c’è che dire. Qualche giorno di permanenza nelle prigioni di Grande Inverno lo aiuterà a rinsavire e io mi occuperò personalmente di lui.”

Ser Rodrick conosceva abbastanza Ramsay e i suoi divertimenti per preoccuparsi: certo Theon si era dimostrato un traditore, ma nemmeno lui meritava il trattamento speciale che il Bastardo di Bolton offriva ai suoi prigionieri.

“Non vorrai ucciderlo, mio Lord? E’ colpevole, certo, ma credo che Lord Stark non avrebbe voluto…” tentò di dire.

“Secondo la tradizione di Grande Inverno, Lord Stark in persona avrebbe giustiziato il traditore” tagliò corto il giovane Bolton. “Io, però, mi dimostrerò più generoso: Theon Greyjoy resterà in prigione per qualche giorno e sarà punito come merita, ma poi lo libererò e lo terrò a Grande Inverno come ostaggio.”

Ser Rodrick avrebbe avuto molte cose da obiettare riguardo la generosità di Ramsay, ma preferì lasciar perdere e non mettersi nei guai per difendere uno che, dopo tutto, aveva tradito vergognosamente la casata che lo aveva cresciuto e educato per anni.

“Come desideri, mio Lord” concluse. “Io tornerò dai miei soldati e ci occuperemo degli Uomini di Ferro rimasti a Piazza di Torrhen.”

 

Stenderò un velo pietoso su ciò che avvenne a Theon Greyjoy nei tre giorni in cui rimase prigioniero di Ramsay nelle segrete di Grande Inverno. Basti dire che il giovane Bolton si divertì un sacco nel tormentare lo sciagurato ragazzo che aveva avuto la malcapitata idea di tentare di invadere la fortezza degli Stark e che poi confidò, tutto contento, la propria soddisfazione a quell’altra sciagurata di sua moglie! Lei, tanto, ascoltava ammirata qualunque bestialità lui facesse…

“Theon Greyjoy ha tentato di invaderci? Ma perché?” chiese Ariana, delusa dal comportamento del giovane che era cresciuto con i suoi nipoti.

“E che ne so io?” ribatté Ramsay. “Deve aver pensato che fosse il momento giusto per vendicarsi e per mostrarsi un _vero Greyjoy_ … che idiota! Dunque era il suo esercito quello di cui parlava mio padre e non alfieri dei Lannister. Comunque sia, se non ci fossi stato io con i miei uomini, quel piccolo gruppo di disgraziati sarebbe bastato a conquistare Grande Inverno.”

“Oh, sì, certo, è stata una vera fortuna che tu ci abbia salvato!” esclamò Ariana, conquistata dal _suo eroe_. “Quindi Theon sarà punito? Dovrà restare per sempre in prigione?”

“Mia cara, sai benissimo che cosa avrebbe fatto tuo fratello a un traditore come Theon.”

“Sì” mormorò la donna, rattristata, poiché per anni era stata molto affezionata a Theon e considerava anche lui un suo nipote. “Ned lo avrebbe giustiziato personalmente davanti a tutti…”.

“Queste erano le regole degli Stark ma ora il Lord sono io e sono molto più _clemente_ ” replicò Ramsay soffocando una risata maligna. “Theon è stato tenuto prigioniero per tre giorni nelle segrete ed è stato… beh, già punito abbastanza. Domani sarà liberato e resterà di nuovo come ostaggio a Grande Inverno. Naturalmente, se tenterà di tradirci ancora, non potrò più mostrarmi così _misericordioso con lui_.”

“Certo, hai ragione, sei già stato così generoso e magnanimo…” approvò Ariana, fiera di avere un marito così _buono e gentile_.

“Comunque quel Theon è davvero un cretino” commentò, ridendo, Ramsay, divertendosi a ricordare i tre giorni trascorsi a torturarlo. “Non aveva idea di chi fossi io e che cosa ci facessi qui, così gli ho chiesto di provare a indovinare. Lo sai cosa mi ha risposto quello scemo? Prima mi ha scambiato per un Umber… ma li hai mai visti quelli? Poi ha addirittura creduto che fossi Torrhen Karstark o suo fratello!”

“Ma come? Theon e i Karstark si conoscono bene, hanno combattuto insieme nell’esercito di Robb e… in verità tu non somigli affatto a quei due cavalieri.”

“Te l’ho detto che è un cretino, no?” rise di nuovo Ramsay.

Il giorno dopo, Ramsay Bolton, con Ariana al suo fianco, convocò tutti gli uomini e le donne di Grande Inverno nel cortile della fortezza e mostrò loro Theon. Lo aveva liberato e poi fatto lavare e rivestire per renderlo presentabile, tuttavia il giovane appariva sofferente e logorato e non aveva più il mignolo della mano destra…

Ramsay spiegò in modo dettagliato il vergognoso tradimento del giovane Greyjoy, sottolineando che Lord Stark lo avrebbe personalmente decapitato.

“E avrebbe fatto bene!” ruggì uno degli uomini. “Quello schifoso voltagabbana…”

“Io però, nella mia magnanimità, ho deciso di dargli una seconda possibilità” disse Ramsay, tronfio e compiaciuto. “Certo l’ho punito severamente, ma adesso lo lascerò libero e vivrà qui come ostaggio, come faceva prima. Vorrei che nessuno di voi gli facesse del male per vendetta, perché vi assicuro che sarà mia personale preoccupazione farlo rigare dritto, d’ora in poi.”

E figuriamoci se Ramsay lasciava divertire qualcun altro con Theon!

In quel modo il giovane Bolton era riuscito a giustificare la sua presenza a Grande Inverno e il suo ruolo di Lord; aveva anche ostentato una generosità che certo non gli apparteneva. Da quel momento in poi tutto sarebbe stato ancora più facile per lui e, di questo, doveva ringraziare quel pollo di Theon Greyjoy. Unico tra tutti, l’erede di Pyke conosceva il vero volto di Lord Ramsay dopo tre giorni di atroci torture ma, naturalmente, non avrebbe mai potuto rivelarlo a nessuno. Chi gli avrebbe creduto? Lui era il Voltagabbana e, con la sua azione sconsiderata, aveva anzi consolidato il dominio del Bastardo di Bolton su Grande Inverno. Almeno per il momento, era grazie alla stupidità di Theon se la prima parte del diabolico piano dei Bolton era perfettamente riuscita…

 

 

 

FINE


End file.
